User talk:Darth 83.81.43
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Jedimca0 Categorize Hello there Darth 83.81.43, could you please categorize the articles that you have created, and every article that you create in the future? According to our Layout Guide every article must be categorized, please see the section about categories in the Layout Guide for more information or just ask me on my talk page. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:30, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Aye-aye! Darth 83.81.43 16:09, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Award Cheers! Madclaw Gives you a fresh glass of Jawa Juice! For your good work on Darthipedia! Hey Darth 83.81.43. Thanks for contributing to Darthipedia. Keep up the good work. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:56, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Ah, recognition! Surely delusions of Grandeur must follow! Seriously, though thanks for this and all the help. May the Force serve you....Darth 83.81.43 18:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Master Bates Hey Darth 838143, there was already an article on master Bayts so I redirected all of the content of your article there and merged it together. Soon Bayts. Funny stuff by the way. Cheers.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Re: What the fuck happened to the main page Not a clue. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) *If you mean the: Meta tags=Star Wars,humor thing, that was something reqested by Wikia so Google would put Darthipedia higher in search queries or something. Anons are not able to vandalize (or randalize) the main page as it is protected. Other then that I can't think of anything. Cheers :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! Yeah!! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC) (P)Reversion (bad pun intended) I reverted them as they didn't make anysense sense. An example: Nonsense can be funny; but this really was so pointless that I didn't see any improvement to the article in question. For one thing, the grammatical structure you chose was that of Yoda; secondly, for a quote, it says nothing. There is no point or purpose to it. That is why I removed it. If you disagree, you may talk to me in the IRC. Darth-day greetings to you. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:44, 3 October 2008 (UTC) *Ok, how about: Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) *Haha, sorry guys, the prob is that the nonsense quote was an extension of the The Books of Lucas joke, but i guess if it has to be explained its too complicated to stay up. Basically that is an actual quote from the chinese subtitling of The Revenge of the Sith. Anyway, Madclaw, I was thinking of Darthifying the lyrics of I Got High by Afroman and adding them as a quote in Takeoffo Calrissian. I'll try myself, but seeing how expertly you handled Boonta Eve it seemed smart to ask you as well. What say? *''Madclaw says: provide me with the lyrics and I'll see how I can Wookiee-Nookie them! \m/ Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:18, 5 October 2008 (UTC) #Darth, my apologies. ;-( I did not know. I bow to you in the spirit of Darthness. ''hopefully no one notices the knife I'm holding... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:41, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *Ok so shall Books of Lucasification proceed? Madclaw, I'll put the lyrics up on the Takeoffo Calrissian Talkpage in about 2 minutes :D Oh and, how do i help with the Jax Pavan Initiative? (does it need any help at all?) Jax Pavan Oh it needs al the help you can provide us with. Just create a Jax Pavan page with a random number that has not already been used, put on the top of the page and make sure you only put in this category Category:Notable Human males named Jax Pavan don't add any other category to the article yet just use this one for now. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:10, 10 October 2008 (UTC) little idea Hey dude, maybe you should also create Jax Pavan 838,143 Pinky49 did create Jax Pavan 49 so why don't you also ''Pavanize yourself. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Hey, good idea! Darth 83.81.43 07:16, 24 October 2008 (UTC) You crossed the line There's a line between genius and insanity. You, sir, have crossed it. Well done. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:10, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Block weirdness Hey, it's a known bug, sometimes another IP is collateral damage for a block. I'm unblocking Lorddeathray to see if if you can edit again. If this happens again it might be better to contact another admin or join IRC since I'm on a forced hiatus and don't have the possibility to check up on things as much as I'd like too. Again, sorry for the trouble dude. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:36, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :PS whenever you are blocked you can always still edit our own talkpage, just FYI. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:39, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey dude, I re-blocked LordDeathRay and I think you will not be affected by it this time. If I'm wrong seek out an admin in IRC or leave a message on your own talkpage. But I'm guessing everything will be as it should be. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:15, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Just in case Hey dude, I blocked that guy again, the last time I blocked him for some reason you got blocked too, if for some reason you are unable to edit please either on the link I just gave you or to our general email Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Image Seriously, DP:UIN has all the answers. Cheers dude Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) *PS good to see you back editing :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Darth Evil It's done! Sorry about the delay. Feel free to edit/nominate it as much as you want. Kudos, Linda Mancia 21:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:Linda Mancia Re: Jax Pavan No and yes, IMO to put previous and next buttons on Jax Pavan articles would be a shitload of work as it is, not to mention all the changes we have to make when a new Jax article is written. For browsing through the articles I would personally suggest Category:Notable Human males named Jax Pavan. If you do want to go ahead with it I'm not gonna stop you but I'm thinking it's more work than it's worth. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) \m/ Fucking Phenomenal!! I salute you. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Darth Evil Hey dude, Darth Evil passed the AoE nomination, since you are the original author feel free to add to your userpage. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:44, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Re:Re:Re Yeah of course, every article that passes AoE or FS may be honored with a userbox, thats the whole point of creating them. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] Congrats hey dude, congratulations on becoming May's evil genius of the month. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:51, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Reverts Heya 83 81 43, long time no see. Technically your right, Goodwood should not have used rollback to revert that edit but rather press undo and fill in an edit summary. However this is a mistake I myself and other people who have access to the rollback tool have made many times before without actually realizing that when they did it. I've already discussed this with Goodwood on IRC and it was an honest mistake on his part. I'm sure the both of you can come to some mutual understanding on this. Cheers. and PS good to see you back on the wiki :D Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 09:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) A belated thanks and this time maybe i'll manage to stay back... --Darth 83.81.43 09:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits. Then throw it back in, but make the joke a bit less ambiguous as even Madclaw had no idea what it referred to. He thought it was a Dick Cheney joke. Trak Nar Ramble on 03:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC)